


Idol Love: The Livem@ster!

by el_saintx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Drama, Gen, Idols
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ide cerita: Rin membuat kesalahan dengan mengira Chihaya sebagai Umi saat berada di bandara. Sedangkan Umi  yang tersesat terpaksa ikut ke dalam grup 765 Pro yang sedang bersiap untuk take off. </p><p>ps: ini masih draft cerita, sama sekali belum kepikiran buat nulisin cerita endingnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Love: The Livem@ster!

**Idol Love: The Livem@ster!**

 

 

“Nyaaa.... Rin sudah kembali membawa Umi!!!” Kata Rin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap di belakangnya.

“Aree.... Ada apa, nyan?” Seru Rin heran sambil memandang semua member μ's lainnya yang terlihat bengong.

“Anoo... emmhh.. Rin-chan, itu siapa?” Tanya Hanayo dengan ragu-ragu kepada gadis kucing tersebut.

“Hah? Ada apa Hanayo? Sudah jelas kan... Ini adalah..” Jawab Rin kepada Hanayo dengan percaya diri namun suaranya menjadi mengecil saat dia melihat ke belakang.

“Ehh... Kamu siapa yah?” Ujar Rin dengan polos kepada gadis yang sudah dia bawa.

 

 **“RIN-CHANN!!!!”** , teriak semua gadis muse yang ada disana.

 

* * *

 

 

**Di Kabin Pesawat Terbang**

 

“Heh?? Umi?....”

“Ayolah Chihaya!! Aku tahu kamu memang tidak mau ikut tour ke luar negeri, tapi jangan berbohong seperti ini dong!!” Kata gadis berambut pirang sambil mendorong Umi masuk ke dalam kabin pesawat terbang.

“Umm... Miki, tolong jangan ganggu Chihaya dulu yah... mungkin dia lagi kecapekan sekarang makanya ngomongnya ngelatur.” Ujar Haruka, sang leader dari grup 765pro. Miki lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kursi tempat duduknya yang berada di depan dekat dengan tempat duduk Produser-san.

“Ahh... Chihaya, nih kartu paspormu... Tadi ketinggalan di koper.” Haruka memberikan paspor itu kepada Umi.

“Anu, terima kasih yah.... Tapi...” belum sempat Umi melanjutkan perkataannya, dirinya dibuat terkejut dengan foto yang ada di dalam paspor yang mirip dengan dirinya itu.

“Ada apa?” tanya Haruka.

 “Tolong turunkan aku sekarang!!!!... Aku ini benar-benar bukan Chihaya!!!” Teriak Umi bergegas pergi menuju pintu pesawat, namun terlambat pintu telah dikunci dan pesawat sudah lepas landas sekarang.

“Huaaahhh.... Bagaimana ini!!!” Kata Umi yang hanya bisa meratap tangis di depan pintu pesawat tersebut.

 

“Chihaya, ada apa?” Tanya Produser-san kebingungan memandang dirinya dari jauh.

Umi yang baru pertama kali melihat sosok pria asing di depannya itu hanya bisa diam mematung. Perasaan takut bercampur bingung sedang melanda dirinya sekarang.

“Chihaya, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan di bandara tadi?” Tanya Haruka yang segera menghampiri dirinya dengan rasa cemas.

“Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar bukan Chihaya....” Lagi-lagi Umi berkata seperti itu namun Haruka tetap tidak mempercayai itu sampai pada akhirnya Umi mengeluarkan kartu pelajar dari dalam dompetnya. Dan kali ini giliran Haruka yang terkejut dengan mata terbelalak.

 

“.....Namaku adalah Umi Sonoda.” Ujar Umi pelan.

 

* * *

 

**Sementara itu di bandara Tokyo**

 

“Maaf, kalian salah orang... Aku adalah Kisaragi Chihaya.” Kata Chihaya kepada anggota muse lainnya.

“Maaf-Nyaa.. “ Kata Rin dengan tertunduk lemah.

 

Saat ini Chihaya bersama anggota μ's lainnya berlarian mengejar pesawat 765 pro di terminal sebelah. Namun terlambat, pesawat sudah lepas landas sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat sekarang, Chihaya yang melihat pesawat mereka telah _take-off_ hanya bisa pasrah sambil tertunduk lesu menatap pesawat itu telah terbang tinggi ke awan. Sementara itu Honoka, sang leader μ's hanya bisa tertegun memandang Chihaya yang bersedih karena ditinggal kelompoknya.

 

“Honoka, Jamnya!!” Teriak Eli panik sambil melihat jam tangannya.

“Gawat, kita bakalan telat berangkat... semuanya ayo pergi!!” Seru Nico kepada mereka semua.

 

Semua member muse segera berlari meninggalkan Chihaya, kecuali Honoka yang masih berdiri disisinya.

 

“Honoka-chan?...” Kotori memegang pundak Honoka dari belakang.

“Maaf, Teman-teman sepertinya kita tidak akan tampil di pertunjukkan festival seni itu. Karena μ's harus tampil 9 orang, jika tidak ada Umi maka μ's bukanlah μ's.” Kata Honoka sambil tersenyum kepada mereka semua.

 **“Heeeehhh!!”** Teriak para gadis lainnya disana.

 

“ **A....A-Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Honoka?!** Apa kamu mau melewatkan undangan pertunjukkan ini begitu saja!! Bukankah kamu yang antusias menantikan acara ini untuk mempromosikan SMA Otonokizaka!!” Seru Nico sambil memegang kerah baju Honoka. Suasana ditempat itu mendadak menjadi tegang karena konflik antara Honoka dan Nico.

 

“Hentikan Nico-chi...!!! Aku bisa memahami maksud perkataan Honoka." Kata Nozomi yang berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Tapi Honoka, perkataan Nico-chi  barusan juga benar. Apa kamu rela usaha latihan kita selama ini untuk mempersiapkan event ini gagal begitu saja?”

 

“Tapi acara ini ada berkat usaha Umi-chan.. bagaimana mungkin kita bisa tampil di acara yang tidak ada Umi-nya!!” Ujar Honoka.

“Baiklah (menghela nafas).... Kalau kamu sudah memutuskan begitu, mau bagaimana lagi kalau begitu kita tidak akan membatalkan penampilan di Festival Seni Kyoto tahun ini. Aku akan menghubungi panitia acaranya untuk membatalkan pertunjukkan kita.” Kata Eli mencoba tegar.

"E-Eli-chan.... Maaf yah..." Kata Honoka sambil terisak tangis. Melihat itu Eli segera menghampiri adik kelasnya itu sambil mengusap rambut coklat ginger dia secara lembut.

“Tidak apa-apa Honoka, kamu tidak salah, kok. Lagipula kita ini cuma sekedar grup _school idol,_ sudah biasa kan kita gagal. Level kita masih jauh dari level idol yang sebenarnya. Ha ha ha ha....” Kata Eli berusaha menenangkan dia. Seluruh member μ's larut dalam perasaan hening, sebelum akhirnya ada suara dari belakang mereka yang segera memecahkan kehampaan tempat tersebut.

"Ehh?? Apa-apaan ini!!" Seru gadis berambut biru itu, yang selama ini hanya terdiam melihat keributan di dalam grup.

"Huhhh...???" 

“Tidak Boleh!!! Kalian tidak boleh membatalkan penampilan kalian begitu saja!!” Bentak Chihaya keras kepada mereka semua karena tidak tahan dengan suasana di tempat itu.

“Mau School Idol ataupun Idol Pro... Yang namanya Idol yah Idol!!!... Kalian tidak boleh seenaknya meremehkan pekerjaan dunia idol begitu saja!!”

 

“Pokoknya kalian harus tampil!!”

“Ehh, Tapi Chihaya....” Interupsi dari Kotori dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandangi dia.

“Huff, Baiklah kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisi dia!” Jawab Chiyaya dengan

“Heeehh!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

“J-Jadi kamu adalah U-U-umi Sonoda??!! B-B-Bukan Chihaya Kisaragi?!!!” Kata Miki terbata-bata.

“Mou, Miki... Kamu ceroboh!! Bagaimana ini?” Keluh Haruka.

“Tapi, dia itu mirip banget...” Jawab Miki dengan suara pelan

“Aku akan laporkan semua ini ke Produser-san.”

“JANGAN!!" Seru Miki sambil memegang punca baju Haruka. "Tolong jangan beritahukan Darling-kun tentang ini, Haruka-chan... nanti Honey-kun akan membenciku.”

Haruka menatap Miki yang merasa galau karena ulahnya tersebut. Sambil tersenyum manis, gadis 17 tahun itu memastikan kepada Top Idol 765 Pro tersebut untuk tetap tenang. “Ehh, jadi kita harus bagaimana sekarang?”

“Kita akan bilang kalau Chihaya sedang sakit jadi dia tidak bisa tampil di konser nanti. Bagaimana?” Saran Miki.

“Ummm...... Ide bagus.”

 

“Chihaya, kamu beneran sakit?!!” Tanya Produser panik. Umi menganggukan kepalanya sambil memakai masker di wajahnya.

“Uwaa... Kalau begitu kita harus ke rumah sakit!!”

“Tidak usah, Produser–san.. Biar kami saja yang urus Chihaya selama di perjalanan ini.” Rayu Haruka

“Tapi?”

“Ayolahh...” Rayu Miki manja kepada Produser-san. Produser-san yang melihat itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya memberikan persetujuan.

“Huft (menghela nafas).... Sayang sekali yah, padahal Chihaya memiliki fanbase terbesar di kota ini. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa ikut, pasti mereka kecewa.” Lanjut Produser-san.

 

Mendadak suasana disana menjadi hening dan kelam, sambil menelan ludah Umi memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya dengan hati-hati...

 

“Anuu...”

“Tolong biarkan aku tetap ikut.”

 

 **“HHHEEEEHHH??”**  Kini giliran Miki dan Haruka yang terkejut.

 

\- part 1: end -

 

PS: Kalau ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini, silahkan berikan komentar kalian untuk pengembangan ceritanya... karena saya masih bingung dengan karakter di Idolm@ster. thx. ^^


End file.
